A Deep Dark Secret
by rupertgrintfanatic
Summary: This is a MarySue story even though I didn't intend for it to be at first so if you don't like MarySues don't read it. Otherwise...R


**A Deep Dark Secret**

**Chapter One: A New Friendship**

A/N: Well, I decided to write another fanficiton. I hope ya'll enjoy! If you read it - please review! Even if you didn't like it. Enjoy!

* * *

A petite blonde exited the carriage and walked through the large gates flanked with intimidating stone gargoyles, feeling utterly alone and confused. The large diamond necklace and earring set and the designer clothes displayed the fact that this girl was wealthy - in fact the 2nd wealthiest person under 18 in England with magical powers.

The blonde frowned in disappointment at the lack of a welcome. Even on teacher would've been nice, but now, dragging her two trunks that each contained 5 trunks worth of stuff in it, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

As the front door of the magnificent castle came into sight, she could see a large, almost giant-like man waiting for her

"Are you Nevaeh?" He asked in a rumbly voice.

"Yes. Nevaeh Warner pleased to meet you." Nevaeh held out her hand.

"The name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He replied shaking it. "Shall we go it? You don't want to miss the feast."

"Where should I put my luggage?" Nevaeh asked politely.

"Oh yur trunks can stay here. They'll be taken up to yur dormitory later." Hagrid led her inside the Entrance and opened the large doors to the Great Hall. The hall fell silent and the 150+ eyes stared at Neveah. "Go on up to the fron' table." Hagrid told her.

Nevaeh nodded, and took a deep breath. She hadn't taken four years of modeling lessons in the summer for nothing. With her perfect catwalk stride, she made her way to the frontt table, knowing all the boys who had hit puberty and had eyes were watching her every move and scanning the nearest table which looked to be some sort of a lion group judging my the banner hanging over head. A certain red-headed boy caught her eye. 'I'll figure out who he is later.' She thought as she reached the head table.

"Miss Nevaeh Warner?" The elderly man with a long white beard and twinkly blue eyes asked.

"Yes sir?"

"I am Professor Dumbledore; Headmaster."

"Pleased to meet you Professor." Nevaeh smiled politely.

"Before you can take your seat, you'll need to be sorted into a house." Professor Dumbledore nodded to the woman sitting next to him. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Come with me Miss Warner." She stood up and led Nevaeh into a room off the side of the Great Hall. "Now just put this on and you'll be sorted."

Nevaeh nodded and placed the tattered Sorting Hat on her head, knowing it would speak in a moment, the mysteries of the wizarding world didn't surprise her anymore.

"Miss Nevaeh Annamarie Warner…" The Hat said in a smooth voice. "This will be difficult, I can already tell. Hmm. You're used to getting what you want; expect only the best, rather tricky. Difficult decision. You're also brave, loyal to family and friends, have been through many troubled times in life already and hold a deep dark secret that very few people know. I say…Gryffindor!" Nevaeh removed the Sorting Hat and handed it to a smiling Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Miss Warner. I'm the Head of the Gryffindor House. Now - I'm sure you're hungry. I'll show you to the Gryffindor table."

"Thank you." Nevaeh followed Professor McGonagall back into the Great Hall where the students were now chatting happily.

"This is the Gryffindor table. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Your fellow sixth year housemates will be able to lead you to the dormitory. Have a good night." Professor McGonagall left for the head table.

"Hi." Nevaeh flashed a dazzling smile as she sat down in the only open seat at the table, which also happened to be next to the extremely good-looking red-head that caught her eye before.

The red-head choked on the bite of potato he had just taken.

"Are you okay?" Nevaeh asked in concern as the red-head coughed loudly.

"He's fine," a bushy haired girl said, giving Nevaeh a warm smile. "I'm Hermione by the way and he's Ron." She pointed to the red-head.

"And I'm Harry." The boy sitting next to Hermione said. He had messy jet black hair and startling emerald green eyes. And the famous lighting bolt scar that Nevaeh recognized immediately.

"Harry Potter?" Nevaeh gaped.

"The one, the only." Harry replied with a grin.

"I'm Nevaeh. Nevaeh Warner. Nice to meet all of you." She took a spoonful of salad from a bowl that was sitting in front of her and a breadstick. "What year are you guys in?"

"Sixth. And you?" Harry answered.

"Same. It's good that I know some people now." Nevaeh tossed her long shiny blonde hair over her shoulder.

Hermione sniffed, observing Nevaeh's skimpy eating habits & clothes and her naturally flirtatious manner. It was obvious that Hermione didn't like her, but Nevaeh missed the signals.

"So…uh…where are you from?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Birmingham. But I spend summers traveling between the States, Italy and here." She supplied.

"Wow," Ron was in awe. "I just spend my summer cooped up in the house with my family who tend to be a bit off their rocker at times."

Nevaeh laughed a sweet tinkly laugh that caused Hermione's dislike for her to deepen. This girl was way too pretty for her own good. And if she was smart…Hermione would hate her. Ron looked at Nevaeh with puppy dog eyes. He was wooed; Hermione was sure of it.

"I hope you all enjoyed your lovely feast. Now - off to bed. See everyone in the morning. Chop, chop." Professor Dumbledore announced cheerfully.

Students began to hurry out of the Great Hall, wanting to make it to their houses before the crowds started.

"Hermione - will you uh…help me find my way? And show me the ropes and stuff?" Nevaeh asked Hermione shyly.

"Of course." As much as Hermione had started to dislike Nevaeh, she wouldn't be rude to her.

"Thanks Hermione." Nevaeh looked relieved.

* * *

"Man, who was that total babe talking with you at dinner?" Seamus Finnegan asked Ron later that night. They had been sitting around goofing off ever since they had finished the Welcoming Feast and each boy was dying to know who "she" was. 

"Nevaeh," Ron supplied, grinning happily at being the center of attention. "Nevaeh Warner."

"She looks rich." Neville Longbottom commented.

"Yeah she is. She goes to Italy and the States every summer." Harry added.

"Think she and Roger Davis will be a couple before the week is over?" Dean Thomas asked. Roger Davis always managed to snag the hottest girl in the school and none of the boys liked him very much.

"They better not," Ron said darkly. "I mean - Fleur was pretty and everything but Nevaeh…it's like…" He trailed off, having trouble finding the words to explain the girl.

"She leaves you speechless." Harry finished for Ron, shaking his head at the sight of his best mate drooling over another girl that was way out of his league.

"Exactly," Ron agreed.

* * *

"Welcome to the 6th years' dormitory." Hermione led Nevaeh into the dormitory, where excited voices were chatting happily. They fell silent the moment Nevaeh came into sight. "Lavender, Parvarti - this is Nevaeh. Nevaeh - Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil." 

"Hi! Nice to meet both of you." Nevaeh said cheerfully.

"Hi." Both girls answered before returning to their conversation.

"Here's you stuff." Hermione pointed to the bed that had two very large hot pink trunks sitting at the base of it.

"Thanks for helping me Hermione. I mean it." Nevaeh smiled as she started unpacking, first pulling out several photographs, all moving. One was of Nevaeh and three other bikini wearing girls hugging each other, the ocean in the background. Another one was of Nevaeh, a girl who looked identical to her except around 8 years old or so and a very good looking 20-something boy with blonde hair.

"Who is _he_?" Parvati asked, gawking at the boy.

"Oh him? That's Patrick. My big brother. And that's my little sister Annie." She grinned. "Patrick's in the States right now working. What Mum doesn't know is that he's really there for a girl he met. Dad's not that blind though." She looked thoughtful, and pulled out one last picture; it looked like it was taken recently. Nevaeh had her arms wrapped around a tall shaggy brown haired boy's neck and his hands were resting on her hips. Setting it on the table beside her bed in front of the other pictures, she sighed.

"If that's another one of your brothers, I'm hiding in your trunk when you go home for the holidays." Lavender joked.

"No," Nevaeh laughed. "That's Logan, my best friend in the whole world." She saw the knowing looks on the two girls' faces - Hermione had disappeared. "And no - we're not a couple." She lied. They were a couple but that was beside the point. She had come to Hogwarts for a new start. One that didn't involve her having a boyfriend from another school. "He goes to The Academy of Magical Arts in Birmingham. That's where I went before I came here."

"He's adorable." Lavender stated the obvious.

"Yes, he is." Parvati agreed.

"Maybe you'll meet him sometime." Nevaeh smiled, thinking to herself 'not in your lifetime are you guys going to meet him.'

* * *

"Do we really have to wear the stockings?" Nevaeh asked Hermione, frowning at the ugly stockings. "It makes you look shorter than you are." 

"The teachers don't really care. I'm used to wearing them so I don't mind." Hermione shrugged.

"Good. 'Cos I'm not wearing them." Nevaeh threw them back in the trunk.

For her first day as a Hogwarts student, she'd worn her favorite push-up bra that had brought her good-luck every time she'd worn it, a thin white tank top with the customary white button down shirt pulled over it, cleavage displayed proudly. The skirt was a mini for sure and the shoes were dangerously high. Her straight blonde hair had been transformed into very natural looking waves. A hint of mascara and lip gloss was all she needed. Hermione hated the girl for looking drop-dead gorgeous without even trying.

"Can I suggest one thing?" Nevaeh asked politely.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"You have the prettiest eyes. Just a hint of mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow could bring them out tremendously. Want to try?"

"Sure," Hermione allowed Nevaeh to apply the eye make-up and was pleasantly surprised at the results. "My eyes look huge…" She said in awe

"Come on; let's show those boys your sexy eyes." Nevaeh said, taking Hermione by the arm.

'She's really not that bad. Maybe she and I will become friends,' Hermione thought hopefully.

Ron had just taken a sip of orange juice when he heard loud whispers rustle through the Great Hall. He looked up to see a very confident and sexy Nevaeh walking down the center of the hall. A second later, his orange juice was all over a very unhappy Harry.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Nevaeh asked the two boys leading Hermione beside her like a show dog.

"She…looks the same…" Ron looked confused, unable to keep his eyes off Nevaeh's chest.

"You don't ever look at her face do you?" Nevaeh sighed, "Look at her eyes." She commanded.

"Whoa. They're huge." Ron gaped. "Have they always been that big?"

"Honestly - you two have already given me the impression as clueless blokes and I haven't even known you 24 hours." She took an apple and bit into it, Ron watching her mouth (her very kissable mouth) the whole time.

"So. What lucky class do we have first?"

"Transfiguration - with me." Professor McGonagall said, appearing behind Nevaeh.

"Good morning Professor," Nevaeh said cheerfully, making Hermione wonder how cheerful she could be at so early in the morning.

"Are you all settled? No problems?"

"Everything is perfect, thank you." Nevaeh flashed her dazzling smile at the professor.

"Good. I'll see all of you in class. _On time_. Here's your schedules." She handed Ron, Harry, Hermione and Nevaeh their schedules before departing to the next group of Gryffindors.

* * *

The trio and the newcomer became fast friends over the next month. Well, on Hermione's part, it was just pretend to make her other two best friends happy, but Nevaeh didn't know that. And even though Ron had the biggest crush on Nevaeh, it hadn't gotten past the friend stage. October came, along with the upcoming opening of Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips. 

"Ron? What's wrong? You aren't eating." Nevaeh asked looking concerned. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and chatting happily about the opening Quidditch match - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin - that would take place in a half hour on the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Ron mumbled, picking at his eggs.

"Please Ron - you'll pass out if you don't eat something." Nevaeh pleaded.

"Fine," Ron took a bite of his eggs. "Done. I'm off to the locker room. Coming Harry?"

"Nah. I'll be down in a bit." Harry told him.

"Okay. I'll see you guys after the game." Ron stood up and left the table,

"I have to go grab something from my trunk, so I'll see you down at the field." Nevaeh lied, leaving the table too. She walked through the large doors that led to the grounds and caught sight of a lone figure walking down the path. "Ron!" she called out, running to catch up with him.

"Nevaeh?" Ron asked, a little surprised.

"You're surprised to see me," Nevaeh played with her hair - something she knew from experience drove the boys crazy.

"A little," he admitted.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks - I'm going to need it." They came to the entrance of the Gryffindor locker room. "Coming?" He held the door open.

"Am I allowed?" Nevaeh asked cautiously.

"I don't see why not." Ron couldn't believe that he wasn't nervous about being around Nevaeh. He was more nervous about the game than he was about being around her.

Nevaeh settled down on a bench while Ron dug out his playing robes. "So, tell me about yourself Ron," she tilted her heady, observing him lazily.

"Nothing to tell really. 2nd youngest in a family of 7 kids. Dad works for Ministry," he found it funny that they knew nothing about each other but had been friends for a month or so. Ron pulled his shirt off over his head and Nevaeh couldn't help but stare. "How about you?"

"My dad's a Muggle - he owns on of the largest Muggle film companies in the United States - that's where he's from originally. I'm the middle child - older brother, younger sister. My mum used to be a model. That's how she met my dad. That's pretty much it." Nevaeh finished just as the rest of the Gryffindor team members entered the locker room. "I better go. Good luck Ron." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay…bye…" Ron said, dazed.

"Bye Harry," Nevaeh smiled at Harry as she walked by, Harry staring in shock.

* * *

"And Gryffindor wins! Harry Potter catches the snitch after 45 minutes of brilliant defense by Ron Weasley. 170 to 0. Sorry Slytherins - better luck next time." Luna Lovegood said in a bored voice. 

"Oh my gosh! We won!" Nevaeh shrieked as the Gryffindors all rushed down to the field, swarming the 7 heroes.

"You were amazing Ron!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks," Ron's ears turned red.

"Hermione caught sight of this whole scene and her heart began to pound with rage. 'What the heck is she doing…seducing him like that!' She thought.

"Hermione?" Harry touched her lightly on the arm.

"What? She snapped.

"You look about ready to curse somebody. Is it Nevaeh?" He followed Hermione's angry glare.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "That slut is…oh never mind. I'm going to find Ginny." She stormed off.

And you thought teenage drama only happened in Muggle High Schools.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review!


End file.
